


Birthday

by keeperofthefour



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Domestic Fluff, Happy Birthday Jihyun Kim, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofthefour/pseuds/keeperofthefour
Summary: Happy Birthday to my favorite bleeding heart.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble for Jihyun's Birthday. Thanks for reading! Come say hello on tumblr @truth-be-told-im-lying.

Quiet movement beneath white linen. 

Lithe, warm legs tangled with his own.

Her breath upon his neck, fingers threaded through his hair as she rolled her hips against him, throaty laughter filling what little space was left between them.

“Happy Birthday, Jihyun,” she whispered, kissing each of his eyes, then tracing lips and fingertips along the sharp line of his jaw.

He smiled and felt his body respond to her touch as the first rays of sunlight spilled through the sheer curtains of their bedroom window. He groaned softly, hoarse and needy, pulling her in for a kiss without opening his eyes. 

Languid, lazy, sensual and slow, she woke him up the best way she knew how. Kisses like butterfly wings and peony petals upon his skin, smooth and ticklish, arousing every part of him until he was unable to resist her any longer. 

It was his birthday, after all.

They moved as one, as lovers do, lips and fingertips mapping out each curve and nuance, each twitch and pucker of skin. Soft moans fell upon sensitive ears, careful not to be too loud, lest they wake– 

“Daddy? Mommy?” A tiny, panicked voice called from the other side of their bedroom door, little knuckles rapping against the wood surface. They froze, eyes wide upon each other, then burst into silent laughter. Jihyun withdrew himself from his wife and staggered off to the bathroom while she fumbled for her nightshirt, which had tangled with the sheets at the foot of the bed.

“Mommy’s coming, Lucy! Just a minute!” she called, stumbling over herself as she rushed to open the door for her daughter. 

Blue eyes watery and wide, Lucy stood tall and thrust a pink construction paper card at her mother. Her bottom lip quivered as she spoke. “It’s daddy’s birthday, remember?" 

"Of course, sweetheart. But daddy is taking a bath right now, so you’ll have to give him his present a little later.” She scooped her daughter up in her arms and planted a kiss on her rosy cheek. 

Lucy giggled and linked her arms around her mother’s neck. “Uncle Saeyoung is in the kitchen making pancakes. He told me not to wake you yet, but I couldn’t wait, mommy! I tried really hard!”

She laughed in spite of herself, feeling her cheeks blaze hot upon hearing that Saeyoung was in their kitchen, probably setting fire to the stove. Cupping her hand around Lucy’s ear, she whispered,

“I think we need to go and have a talk with Uncle Saeyoung about coming into our house so early in the morning.”

Lucy nodded emphatically. “You’re right, Mommy. Especially on Daddy’s birthday!”

“Yes, Lucy. Especially on your daddy’s birthday.”


End file.
